Delusional
by Rize Kamishiro
Summary: AU. Your not so typical highschool, music, drama fic.


**Hi Im just trying out a new story Im gonna try and make it as interesting as possible :-) I initially wanted to use this plot for an original story, but of course with a few variations, but i decided to use it for the Naruto fic instead.**

 **Who knows maybe one day Ill actually make a original story using a similar plot.**

 **This story is a mix of** _ **everything**_ **, drama, supernatural, hurt/comfort, tragedy, ect. Of course, lots of romance :)**

 **P.S ILL BE USING THE SPELLING 'BLONDE' INSTEAD OF 'BLOND' :)**

 **Summary:** **AU. Your not so typical highschool, music, drama fic. What happens to our favourite pink-haired girl when fate decides to play with her? Read to find out what happens :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **If I owned Naruto I'd be his best friend :((**

 **Without furtherado, i present to you 'De** _ **l**_ **usiona** _ **l**_ **'**

* * *

 _Prologue_ _: Kimi Monogatari_

* * *

In the year 2060, there once lived a girl.

She was 10 years old and she lived in Sunagakure with her two brothers Gaara and Sasori. Gaara was the same age as her while the latter was 13 years old. Despite being her brothers, they were almost never there when she needed them. They would only be appear on her birthday just to give her their present.

Her parents died when she was 5, even before their death, they never did spend time with her due to work. Then there was her aunt, she was rather busy during those 10 years as she was studying medicine at that time. Tsunade did not take guardianship of her and her siblings because she felt that she was not worthy enough. As a result, she lived the 10 years of her life alone.

The only thing she had that helped her live was music. A ertain black haired individual she came across through sheer luck, once introduced it to her as a way to forget the pain.

One day, her aunt Tsunade, visited her. She told her that they would be moving to Konoha, along with her brothers, a year later. In a years' time, Tsunade's job would relocate to Konohagakure and she could not bear to leave the girl and her brothers behind.

She decided to visit the most beautiful place in Suna before the day she departed for Konoha, well at least _she_ thought it was the most beautiful. Not many people knew about the place, heck she thought _no one_ knew. Thus she could enjoy herself in peace. Somewhere in the city, if you try going in deeper into an alleyway, and make a few turns here and there _-hopefully not bump into any thugs-_ you will find a secret garden.

The garden was absolutely astonishing. It was rather magical infact. Aside from colourful and nice smelling flowers, it had a fountain in which the water was _clean_. It had statues of faeries all around. It had a nice swing and fruit growing trees that were somehow, constantly watered. To make it even better there was a downpour; her favourite weather.

She had found the place by accident when she was merely a 7 years old. Since then, she has been visiting the garden on a daily basis. Each time she went, she was alone. However, the day before she left Suna for good, she met a boy. No it was neither her brothers nor was it everyone's favourite chicken ass hair kid- I mean hot guy with cold menacing eyes.

It was the adorable blonde hair kid that everyone loves, Naruto Uzumaki.

When she first arrived at the garden, she heard a sound. A flash of black passed her, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. Then she walked closer only to see a boy on the swing.

She was rather surprised that someone had found the garden other than her. Not even her brothers knew where the garden was. She slowly tip-toed towards the blonde haired male, who was enjoying himself on the swing. Then she crept behind him and poked his back.

Naruto brushed it off, thinking it was probably some random person. That was when he realised, for as long as he has been going to the garden, he had never seen a single soul before. The girl poked Naruto again and this time, he turned around and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! G-G-GHOST!"

He screamed while pointing at her. Then he quickly got down the swing, dropped to his knees and started praying. He clapped his hands together and bowed down repeatedly while chanting,

"I-Im so sorry Kami-sama. I d-didnt mean to crossdress that o-one time when that pervert- I mean Jiraya-san was peeping in the onsen*. Im s-sorry for being mean to teme- I MEAN SASUKE by putting dog poop in his drawer. I-Im sorry Ill never do it again. I wont steal Kakashi-sensei's porn books again. G-GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI"

The girl simply stood there speechless at the blonde hair kid's chants. _Just what the hell happened_. When he was apologising, she could not hold it in and she burst into fits of laughter. She laughed like she never did in 10 years, till her stomach started hurting and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Naruto turned towards her and saw her laughing. He started panicking again, as he thought he did something wrong. He was about to continue rambling when she stopped him and told him to calm down. Naruto being an airhead, was about to scream that a ghost was touching him and it felt warm when she interrupted him.

"Sheesh calm down, Im not ghost. Also, what are you doing here? As far as I can remember Ive never seen anyone come to this garden before."

Naruto calmed down and heaved a sigh of relief. He was rather surprised as he had never seen her before too. "I live in Konoha so I only come here sometimes... I came here today because Jiraya wanted to fetch Tsunade obaa-san to go Konoha. What about you?"

The news somewhat amused her. So the 'Jiraya' person was like her uncle or something? Were Tsunade and Jiraya married? Or was he just her friend that decided to help her move? Either way, this blonde haired kid... was she going to be stuck with him for good? Not that she minds but it was all new to her.

"Well, Tsunade happens to be my aunt, but now she's sort of my stepmother, and my siblings and I are moving with her to Konoha tomorrow..."She explained.

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement, he was going to have a friend. "REALLY? THAT'S COOL SO WE ARE GOING TO BE STEP SILBING SLASH FRIENDS!"

The girl smiled and nodded happily. Naruto stood up and embraced her in a hug. All her life she never had anyone, but was it finally going to change for her? She returned the hug with equal amount of strength and teardrops started forming and falling down her face. A ray of light broke past the clouds and shone on them. It was a new found hope for her.

Under the cherry blossom trees, there was once a girl who had nothing. Even so, she appeciated the gift of life dearly. Petals floating down on Naruto and herself and she hugged him tighter. Naruto guessed she must've had a hard time, so he patted her back and whispered, "Everything's gonna be okay"

The girl nodded and pulled away from the hug. Naruto lifted his hand to wipe her tears away, he stuck out his hand and asked, "What is your name? Im Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl sniffed and returned the handshake. She gave him a sweet smiled and answered,

"Im Sakura Haruno."

 _-Delusional-_

By the time she was 12, she had already became best friends with Naruto. He introduced her to his other friends but they did not like her reason only God-knows-why. She shared many things with Naruto in the past year, he never once got mad at her. He always comforted her when she was sad and vice versa.

One day, however, they got into a fight. Apparently one of Naruto's friends decided to play a prank on him and frame Sakura for it. It was not a nice prank too.

They put a poisonous spider in Naruto's ramen and he almost ate it.

When he found out, he was furious. Before he went back home and confronted Sakura, he slapped her, hard. Then screamed at her like never before. Sakura was okay, she thought she deserved it. But when he started saying things like, "you're a mistake, maybe that's why your parents and siblings abandoned you" she lost it.

 _'I don't wanna hear anymore._ '

"Tch, maybe this is why you don't have friends."

 _'Please stop_ '

"You know I never really liked you. I just pretended to because Jiraya wanted me to be nice you, to get on Tsunade's good side."

 _'I wish I could stop hearing.._ '

"Do everyone a favor and please die."

She screamed and cried. She ran away and wanted to go some place far away from home. All she ever wanted was someone to care for her, for someone to love her. What did she do to deserve all the hate, the pain? Was it wrong to wish that she wouldnt be lonely? Was it so wrong? That was when she made a decision. The decision was to,

End her life.

" _Somebody, please help me"_

Doctors and nurses surrounded her and started running towards the operation room to begin the operation. The doctor operating her was naturally Tsunade, one of the best doctors in the world.

Earlier on, Sakura got into a road accident. The driver was not as reckless to leave her to die. However, she was hit by a _truck_ , so her survival rate was not very high anyways. Infact it was one percent. When Naruto heard the news he started screaming and crying, trying to find a way to apologise to her although it was all in vain.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in a limbo, or so she had been told.

'Where am I?' She thought.

She was wearing a white dress and was in a world that was totally blank and white. She assumed that she had died, but it was rather weird because there was no heaven in sight. She looked around and she saw a girl. Correction, an _angel_.

The angel floated towards her and greeted her. She had snow white hair that flowed beautifully and calm and cool azure coloured eyes. She also had magnificient wings which seemed a little inferior to her small petite frame

"Sakura Haruno.. You are in this world called a limbo. It isn't heaven nor hell but rather, in between. This is where we decide whether you go to heaven, hell or you continue living. I am the angel with decides all of this and Im called Kanade."

Sakura nodded, trying to understand the place that she was in.

"So where am I going?"

Kanade smiled and answered, "You would go to heaven of course! However, Kami-sama has judged your life and decided to give you a chance. A very rare opportunity indeed. Considering how you've constantly feel lonely and such, you may find this opportunity... interesting."

Sakura frowned but let her go on.

"You are given another chance at living again. This time, your friends and family will start to care more about you. You will be constantly showered with love and never feel lonely again."

Sakura brightened up. If life was that way, she would not mind living again. She was about to open her mouth to say she will accept it but Kanade stopped her.

"Ah, but there is a catch. In exchange for this happiness, there is of course, a price to pay. You will be 16 when you wake up, you will loose your memories of when you were born till you were 16, you will loose the ability to feel emotions, last but not the least, your dear friend Naruto will not remember you. And he will not be your step sibling anymore."

Sakura considered if she should take up the offer. She was starting to lean towards the 'go to heaven side' but Kanade really wanted her to continue living. So, Sakura made a request.

"Can you show me how everyone is right now? and what happens if I do decide to go heaven instead?"

Kanade hesitated at first but agreed instead. The blank world slowly disappeared and it faded to reality. Sakura and Kanade appeared in a hospital ward. Sakura's siblings, Tsunade and Jiraya, Naruto's friends, and Naruto himself were there. They were crowded around the bed which Sakura was on. Sakura walked closer towards them and listened to what they were talking about.

"I... I did my best. She is in a coma right now but she could die any second. She lost alot of blood and she has alot of broken bones. She took a direct hit on the head, so she suffers from brain damage too..." Tsunade whispered.

Gaara and Sasori cursed and started to regret not spending more with her. Ino, Naruto's friend started crying and regretted playing such a prank on her. Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and all the others started to feel guilty as well. Soon, tears streamed down their faces and was in the same state as Ino. Jiraya sighed and mumbled what a pity it is to loose her.

Last but not the least, Naruto started screaming and punching the wall repeatedly. He cussed out loud and crying as well. "KUSO* KUSO KUSO CHIKUSO*! Why did this have to happen? If only, if only I didn't scream at her, if only I didn't get mad at her this wouldn't have happened... I-Im a monster.. I should just die..."

Naruto then opened the window and wanted to jump the building. A boy with black hair and onxy coloured eyes stopped him before he really did jump. He slapped Naruto hard and made him listen. "Listen here Naruto. Wouldn't Sakura be sad if you died as well? Don't be stupid... Imagine how everyone will feel if you died. You have a family for God's sake. "

Naruto started breaking down even harder, as he listened to Sasuke. Naruto was unable to think of a comeback as Sasuke did not have a family. At least he had Jiraya and Tsunade but all Sasuke has is his brother. Who is never home.

"I-I know teme. It's j-just that I deserve to die... I-I killed Sakura-chan..." Naruto said in a small voice, it was barely audible but Sakura heard it. She knew her heart would not be able to take it if her best friend died. He was just too innocent and nice to die so early.

Kanade snapped her fingers and showed what happened if Sakura did choose to die.

Sakura watched as the monitor showing her heartbeat come to a stop. Tsunade tried to use he life support machine but failed. "Im sorry but, Sakura Haruno is dead."

Naruto ran up to Tsunade and tried to punch her but was held back by Sasuke. Everyone in the ward was crying and regretting still. This time Naruto didn't let anyone stop him and tried jumping down the building. Unwilling to let his friend die, Sasuke tried pushing him aside before Naruto could jump. Unfortunately, the impact was rather strong leading to both of their deaths.

Seeing this, Sakura tried to stop them and she miniature raindrops trickled down her face. Kanade stopped the illusion immediately and they were back in the blank white world.

"Sakura, it's time to make your desicion."

Sakura nodded, she would rather sacrifice who she was than see her friends -she considered Sasuke a friend now- die. "I choose... to live"

Kanade smiled and flew towards her before touching a forehead. A beam of light started to form and glow brighter till Sakura was blinded. "When you awake, you will not remember any of this. Good luck as your future awaits. Live on, Sakura."

"I will."

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Identity_

* * *

 **Year 2066 || Konoha Gakuen || 07:46AM August 1st**

...

"Hey, who is that girl? Is she new here?"

 _'..Annoying..'_

"Well damn, that girl is hot. Maybe I should ask her out."

 _'...Whores..._ '

"Who is that? She dresses like a slut."

 _'...Bitch...'_

"Hey stop talking, she coming over here."

Her pale pink hair flowed beautifully as she walked down the hallways. It was more of a strut than walk though. She looked like a _supermodel_ , but she could not really careless about her looks. Afterall, she was not the one that wanted to dress this nicely. Her piercing blue orbs glared at those staring at her, making them feel rather afraid to mess with her.

Her clothes itself told students that she was of higher status than them. She wore expensive jewellery and carried a designer brand handbag. To top it all off, she looked _glamourous_ and she knew she did.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard people whispering about her. The students stopped whispering immediately and tried to run away. Before they could do so, she spoke,

"All of you... Please shut up."

With six words she managed to make a good fifty students scramble away from her. She continued walking towards her classroom seeing how everyone else was paralysed in fear. She scoffed and muttered, 'weak' along the way.

In class, she quietly took her seat at the back of the class and took out a notebook to doodle. Well, she liked drawing so why not? It was not like she had anything better to do. Gaara had told her not to talk to strangers so she did not interact wth anyone. She would've talked to Gaara but they did not have the same first period.

Watching from the other side of the classroom, a blonde haired girl whispered to her friends about the pinkette.

"Psst, hey Naruto. Dosen't that girl look a little famillar? Have we seen her somewhere before?"

She poked Naruto repeatedly when he was not answering her. The ramen lover was staring at the pinkette intently. He knew she looked famillar but he just could not remember. Then he snapped his fingers as he remembered who she was.

"I remember! Ino wasn't she that girl working at 7-11?"

Ino smacked the idiot hard and hissed, "NO SHE'S NOT! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? In case you've forgotten, this school is meant for rich and people of high status. Why on earth would she be here if she works at 7-11?"

Naruto rubbed his head and grumbled. Well _excuse him_ for making an assumption. "Sheesh I know, I know. Isn't she that girl teme visits each day?"

Beside Naruto, sat a boy with long coffee coloured hair. He nodded in agreement to what Naruto had said, "Yeah, he and Hinata-sama visits her everyday. But wasn't that like... a few years ago? She must've woken up from her coma then."

The lazyass genius with pineapple hair, who's legs were propped up on the table and eyes were closed commented, "Or maybe she's a different person."

The gang faced him and he shrugged. Naruto turned back towards the gang and said, "Well I guess we'll have to see if the teme recognises her. Speaking of Sasuke where-"

"I heard my name. Where you talking about me dobe?"

Naruto jumped and looked back only to see a pair of onxy coloured eyes staring into his soul. Naruto squeaked and stuttered, "N-No... Pftt, What are you talking about? OH HI HINATA-CHANNNN~!"

The timid, navy haired girl who stood behind Sasuke blushed and as usual, fainted. Naruto panicked and jumped forward to catch her before she fell. "Eh? EHHHHH? HINATA? WAKE UP HINATA-CHAN! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Hinata gained consicious again. Everything was blurry, but when it came to focus she saw Naruto's face hovering above hers. It was dangerously close, a little bump could cause them to kiss. Then all of a sudden Kiba came and accidentally hit Naruto's back, causing him to kiss Hinata.

The kiss lingered for a second or two and Hinata, who's face was pratically a tomato, fainted. Again. Naruto quickly pulled apart and panicked, again. "N-NO HINATA! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! GOMENASAI! DON'T DIE ON MEEEEE!"

Neji clenched his fists as he saw all everything that just happened before his eyes. He stood behind Naruto and glared at him. Naruto turned around and started the shiver, oh crap.

"Eight trigrams: 64 palms."

That was the day Naruto Uzumaki almost died.

The pinkette who was trying to get some peace and quiet decided to put on her headphones. Thanks to a certain gang she was having troubles concentrating. She sighed and grumbled, "idiots" before she continued drawing.

Back to Naruto, he was half dead from Neji's attack. Everyone else just laughed at the poor blonde's misfortune. He was groaning in agony while they just stood and watched. The brunette girl who stood next to Neji sighed and facepalmed. _'Wasn't Neji supposed to be intelligent?'_ , she grabbed him by the ear and pulled it, hard.

"ITTAI ITTAI ITTAI!* WHAT WAS THAT FOR TENTEN?"

Neji screamed, trying to get Tenten to release her grip. However, his efforts were futile. Tenten just tightened her grip and pull him towards her. "INCASE YOU DIDN'T REALISE THIS IS A CLASS AND WHAT IF SENSEI ARRIVES EARLY? ARE YOU STUPID?"

Neji nodded, grumbling a string of curses under his breath. What an auspicious start to his day indeed.

 _'Ding... Ding... Ding...'_

The sound of the bells signifies that school had officially started. Everyone had returned to their own seats. The pinkette who did not know where to sit, decided to grab her stuff and stand by the door.

A man with silver hair holding a bright orange book with the words ' _Icha Icha Paradise_ ' strolled into class. He did not look older than 30, although you couldn't actually see his face as he was wearing a mask. He cleared his throat and put his book down before greeting the class.

"Hello class, today-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU EARLY TODAY? ARE YOU GONNA GET LAID LATER-"

Kakashi grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a duster, and threw it at the blonde idiot. Unfortunately for Naruto, he could not dodge it. It hit him square on the face, causing him to fall backwards into his seat again. Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief and continued from where he had left off.

"As I was saying, today we have a new student joining us! Since she transferred here halfway through the school year, I expect you guys to be nice to her. For the sake of the class, could you please introduce yourself?"

Kakashi gestured his hands, pointing towards the pinkette. She walked up to Kakashi and faced the class. She sighed, it was awfully troublesome for her. It was not like she had anything to say as well. She flipped her bangs and took a deep breath.

"Hello. There is not much I can say about myself. I lost all my memories and woke up from a coma a month ago. So, I don't exactly know much about myself either. There is one thing though. It's that I absolutely hate music."

Kakashi nodded and pointed out. "Oh you forgot to tell them your name."

The pinkette nodded and opened her mouth again, "My name is

Sakura."

 _-Delusional-_

 **One Month Ago || Konoha's hospital**

'Beep...Beep...Beep'

"TSUNADE, PLEASE GET HERE QUICKLY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"HURRY UP TSUNADE!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA! IT'S A MIRACLE!:

The blonde haired woman who sat in her office and was as usual, groanimg about work, slammed the table and ran to Sakura's ward the moment she heard Shizune, Hinata and Sasuke call for her. She ran as fast as she could, like when she heard she won the lottery, to Sakura's ward. Her eyes widen in shock, Sakura was awake.

"Ouch... I-It hurts... Where am I? What happened?"

Sakura held her her in pain and winced. She opened her eyes and her blurry vision became clearer. She saw a woman with pig tails along with 3 other people running behind her. The woman went forward towards her and gave her a big hug. While the other 3 just smiled in relief. Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position, making herself comfortable.

"S-Sakura... It's been 4 years, we never thought you would wake up... Although it appears that you've suffered from a memory loss due to brain damage..."

Tsunade whispered and hugged her tighter. Sakura did not know what to do so she awkwardly patted Tsunade on the back. So it had been 4 years, but Sakura felt it was more like 4 months. She found it strange how she could not remember anything from her past. She also didn't know who she was.

"Um... It's okay... But who are you? And who are they?"

Sakura asked pointing towards Tsunade then to the rest. Tsunade smiled and released her from the hug and wiped her tears that were threatening to fall.

"I am your aunt, Senju Tsunade. The woman with brown hair is Shizune, she is my assistant. The other two are Sasuke and Hinata. They are... people that have been looking after you these past 4 years under my request."

Sakura nodded trying to remember their names. It was not like she had completely no clue on who they were. Hinata and Sasuke had been visiting her everyday for these past 4 years. She could hear them talking to her about various things while she was in a coma. Like her past, her name, about themselves, daily happenings ect.

"So... Does that mean my name is Sakura Haruno? And that I have 2 brothers named Gaara and Sasori?"

Tsunade was rather surprised she managed to remember. Sakura did suffer from a memory loss afterall so it was rather shocking. "Yes Sakura, how did you know? How much do you really remember?"

Sakura's eyes directed towards Sasuke and Hinata. "They told me. I can't remember anything at all... But they told me a lot of things while I was in a coma." She explained, blushing a little as her eyes met Sasuke's.

Sasuke was more handsome than she thought. While she was in a coma, she was awake most of the time. Sasuke told her about a boy named Naruto and his whacky adventures, sometimes about himself and his past. On rare occasions, he would hold her hand or stroke her cheek affectionately.

Sakura had a crush on him from then on. She always wondered how he looked like. The only thing she knew about him was that he had black hair and eyes as Hinata told her so.

Then there was Hinata, she visits her in the day while Sasuke did so at night. Hinata was probably the sweetest girl Sakura had ever met. Or heard. From what Sakura could understand, Hinata helped Shizune clean the ward all the time. She spoke to her about the same Naruto guy, but she talked more about how much she liked him instead. The exact opposite of Sasuke.

"Is that so? I see. Anyway, this week we will run a few tests on you. Mostly physical tests as your body is rather weak right now. Also, for the whole of July, you will remain at home to rest and settle down. At the start of September, you will be attending a prestigious school for the wealthier familes called Konoha Gakuen."

Sakura understood and sighed. The thought of school made her want to gag. After being in a coma for 4 years, the first thing she finds out is that she has to go to school in a month. Just great.

"Great. But before that, where are my brothers?"

Sakura asked. She secretly prayed that they were exactly how Hinata had described them. Kind, protective and they actually _care_ about her. She would hate it if all of it had been a lie.

"Ah I almost forgot about them, we will inform them that you are awake. Meanwhile you can talk to Hinata and Sasuke. Shizune, follow me, we have some documents to fill in."

"H-Hai! Tsunade-sama!"

With that said, Tsunade left with Shizune trying to catch up with her. Sasuke and Hinata remained in the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"Yo, it's been 4 years hasn't it?

Welcome back."

 _-X-_

While Tsunade and Shizune were busy filling up the papers so that Sakura could be discharged, Sasuke and Hinata decided to have a little chat with her.

"S-Sasuke-kun... Hinata-chan... So this is how you look like~! You guys look so... so... pretty."

Hinata giggled softly at her comment while Sasuke 'Tsk'ed. "Men can't be pretty incase you didn't know." Sasuke frowned. "I would have preferred the term 'sexy instead."

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please. If anything, you'd be a duck because your hair sure looks like one. But then again, you do look kinda hot." She playfully hit him on the arm.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red when she saw Sakura and Sasuke openly flirt with each other. She decided to get a cup of coffee to calm herself down. So she left the room. Sasuke quirked his eyebrow and smirked in amusement. Who knew Sakura was this... _feisty_.

After realising what she had just done, Sakura turned rather red herself. She tried to laugh it off and pretended it never happened but Sasuke was not going to let her escape from this that easily.

"Oh? Im 'hot'? So, tell me Sakura..."

Sasuke moved closer towards her till his face was hovering right above hers, their foreheads pressed against each other. His dark onxy orbs stared straight into her emerald ones. Sakura took a deep breath and realised Sasuke smelt good. Really good. It was a dark and musky scent, so Sasuke.

He snaked his hands around her slender waist and supported her back while he tilted her downwards. His ran his other free hand through her hair and tangled his fingers between them. Sakura placed her arms around Sasuke's neck on impulse.

Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation and leaned in closer. Closer and closer. Their lips threatening to touch. Sakura closed her eyes and left Sasuke in control. Then...

 _-Delusional-_

 **Later At Sakura's house**

"Okaeri, Sakura."

The moment Sakura stepped into her house, Gaara and Sasori ran towards her and pulled her into a bear hug. Sakura returned the hug before pulling away. She looked around and admired her own house. Her brothers scoffed, but well it was understandable since she lost her memories and can't remember how her own house looks like.

Her house was rather magnificient she must say. Just by looking from the outside, she knew. She was freaking loaded. It had a garden, pond, swimming pool and every other thing she could think of. Inside, the floor was made of white marble and it had a few floors. Last but not the least, she had butlers and maids. Just how much did everything cost?

Gaara showed Sakura to her room while Sasori followed closely behind. Of course, everything was her favourite colour, pink. It had a simple yet cute design, what she likes. There was a walk in wardrobe, a queen sized bed, a study desk and a bathroom. Sakura immediately jumped on the bed to test out how bouncy it was while Gaara and Sasori just laughed.

"Sakura, first of all, we have something important to tell you."

Hearing Sasori, Sakura stopped jumping. She crossed her legs and faced him, waiting for him to go on. "What is it?"

"Firstly, Hinata and Sasuke are gonna stay with us for this month so they can somewhat entertain you."

Sakura grabbed a pillow nearby and ripped it apart before stepping on it. She screamed, "Why Uchiha?" and other curses before allowing Sasori to go on.

"Secondly, we're sorry that we neglected you in the past. We really do care about you it's just that we are not very good at expressing it. Also, we were rather busy with our own issues in the past. However, this time we will spend more time with you. Which is why our rooms are connected. Also, when you enter your new school, you and Gaara will be sharing the same dorm."

Sakura frowned. So they really did neglect her in the past. She was rather disheartened after hearing their confession but she brushed it off, afterall it was in the past. Well at least they were going to strengthen their bond by connecting bedrooms right? As well as sharing a dorm with Gaara.

Wait. What.

Konoha Gaken requires students to stay in dorms.

AND SHE WAS GOING TO BE IN THE SAME DORM AS GAARA?

' _Fuck my life_.'

"B-but but...I'm a girl and he's a guy... What if we see each other naked? Not that I mind because we are siblings but... still!" Sakura tried to protest. Sasori just laughed it off and waved his hand while Gaara rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind it, I don't see a problem why we shouldn't. Besides, we get to change roomates every week. Uchiha and I can switch every week if that is what you want." Gaara smirked. Sakura broke the lamp on the desk beside her at the mention of 'Uchiha'. She shook her head furiously and screamed a loud, 'NO!'.

"It's final then. One last thing, in school, you'll be known as 'Cherry Haruka' instead of 'Sakura Haruno'. The reason why... let's say it's because we don't want you to get hurt." Sasori added. Sakura frowned, she was suspecting something but decided it was best not to question them. She nodded and hopped of the bed.

"Well fine. If you'll excuse me, I have to go greet some guests."

With that said, she left her room to meet Hinata and Sasuke who were already at the front door.

 _Sigh_.

* * *

 **Konoha Gakuen || First Period**

"Well, anyways, I'll be changing your seating arrangement a little so that Sakura here has a seat!" Kakashi announced and the class groaned. He knew the students hated it when he does that. Kakashi was known for being a troll when it came to sitting arrangements, he tends to place people who hate each other together for his own amusement.

Since the classroom was arranged in a way that there were 3 tables in a row, students were stuck in between people they hate. For example, unfortunately for Shikamaru, he was stuck in between Ino and Naruto as Kakashi wanted him to 'teach' them.

"Firstly, Choji and Naruto switch places. Hibiki move to the empty seat at the side. Kiba move back to sit in between Hinata and Shino, Sasuke switch with Neji-

Neji sighed in relief, at least sitting in the same row as Tenten was better than Naruto.

-And Sakura, please sit in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke."

Cherry inwardly screamed, not _him_ again.

First she had to deal with Uchiha, and now she had to deal with the obnoxious blonde? Why was fate so cruel?

Regardless, she still dragged her feet to her new seat. The moment she sat down, Sasuke smirked at her and the blonde slapped her on the back and introduced himself. She banged her head on her table and threw her bag on the floor. It was going to be a long, _long_ year.

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 1!**

 **AFTER 2 LONG WEEKS :D The first chapter is about 6k words!**

 **I really hope you will like the story! I'll do my best to make it as interesting and amusing as possible. I gurantee you will love the story w**

 **Anyways, please leave a review to give me motivation to continue writing. Constructive critism is appreciated :) im so sorry if there are any errors as I was rushing to at least get the first chapter up.**

 **Onsen = Hot spring**

 **Kuso = Shit**

 **Ittai = Ouch/It hurts**

 **But thank youu for reading ^^**

 **Xoxo,**

 ** _Rize Kamishiro_**


End file.
